LA CULPA HA SIDO MIA
by KIRA MOON XKARLATA
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero k sea de su agrado. La historia en si trata de como Darien pierde a Serena por no demostrale el gran amor k decia tenerle, pero bueno ustedes juzgaran y determinaran si les gusta o no.Hice sufrir a Darien, bububu, sin rencore


**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC TODO COMENTARIO SERA BIEN RECIBIDO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMEN UN MOMENTO PARA LEER ESTA IDEA LOCA.**

**LA CULPA HA SIDO MIA**

Cuando me fui a los Estados Unidos, no pensé que sería tan complicado tratar de mantener una relación contigo, y sobretodo no imagine que este amor k juramos tenernos desde la eternidad se fuera a terminar, me sentía tan seguro de mi, tan seguro de ti, de k siempre ibas a estar ahí para mi, pero me equivoque, y ahora pago las consecuencias de ese gran error.

_Fueron tantos sueños los que mate por ti  
Fueron tantos besos  
Los que rechace por ti  
_

En el momento en k nos encontramos y empezamos a tener todas esas peleas por la paz de la tierra y el bienestar de la galaxia, creí k todos mis sueños se iban a truncar e imagine k no iba a ser feliz, pero conforme paso el tiempo, y fui recuperando todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos supe k en alguna parte estaba la mujer con la cual yo había compartido un amor inigualable y k había logrado subsistir, y en ese momento pensé k sí valía la pena todo el dolor y sufrimiento k estabas teniendo para así poder llegar a estar juntos, fueron muchas peleas, varias muertes y muchos otros renacer. Para poderte ver y sentir tu mano cerca de mi nuevamente y escuchar esa dulce voz y esa singular sonrisa tuya.

_Fueron tantas horas  
Muriendo mi amor por ti  
Sin darme cuenta  
Que no eras para mi  
_

Cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, no supe porque en vez de hablarte y platicar contigo empecé a pelear y ha decirte cabeza de chorlito y de k tenias k estudiar para obtener mejores calificaciones y no tener nuevamente ese 30. Pero si no hubiese sido por ese pedazo de papel k por error cayo en mi cabeza, jamás hubiera empezado a verte y sentir algo k no pude y no podía explicarme, sentía k te conocía y k debería estar cerca de ti, pero no lograba entender el porque de esa sensación, tenia muchos recuerdos pero todos ellos eran muy confusos y dolían, pero no me podía explicar como es k estaba ocurriendo tanto dentro de mi, hasta k te reconocí y supe k eras tu a la persona k estaba buscando, y k mi vida de ahí en adelante ya no iba a ser tan solitaria y vacía como lo era hasta ese momento.

_Fueron tus palabras  
Las que sellaron mi luz  
Fueron tus caricias  
Como clavos en mi cruz  
_

Fueron tus palabras, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu manera de ser tan natural, tu esencia y sobretodo esa paz k inunda tu ser k se siente y se respira cuando alguien esta cerca de ti, tú tal vez al principio no lo notabas pero conforme paso el tiempo no tuviste miedo a demostrar todo el amor k sentías por mi, claro esta, tomando en cuenta k con mi seriedad y mi forma de ser no te demostré lo suficiente todo lo k tu eras y representabas para mi, y yo ya sin ti no podía vivir, te volviste mi parte esencial, el aire k respiro todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de ti, lamento mucho no haber tenido el valor suficiente para darte todo lo k tu te merecías y lo k necesitabas, trate tantas veces de limitarte k no supe si en verdad estaba en lo correcto. Mucho tiempo después descubrí la cruel verdad ya k te quise cortar tus alas y te quería moldear y manejar como una persona mayor. Siendo k todavía eres una dulce adolescente, la mejor forma para haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba era dejarte ser tal y como eres sin limitaciones y obstáculos.

_Fueron tus cartas un  
Puñado de papel  
Sin darme cuenta que  
Arrancaste hasta la piel_

Mía, la culpa ha sido mía, por no querer darte todo mi amor cuando solamente me pedías eso y k conviviéramos como una pareja normal, aunque sabíamos muy en el fondo k no lo éramos, pero teníamos y tuvimos todo el tiempo para poder estar como una, y yo solo me limite a no querer serlo, y descubrir un futuro preescrito me mantuvo mas tiempo lejos de ti. Ya k imagine k teniendo un camino y un lugar asegurado no era necesaria tanta melosidad y tanta demostración de afecto, pero me equivoque, y me duele mucho reconocerlo, hubo alguien k te dio todo lo k querías y necesitabas y no tuvo miedo de demostrarlo y se muy bien k el te ama mas k yo.

_Mía, La culpa ha sido mía  
Pensando que algún día  
Serias tan solo para mi  
Mía la culpa ha sido mía  
Que lenta es mi agonía  
Vacía de esperanzas para mi_

De k me sirve ahora entender todo el amor k me tenias, y k yo también jure tenerlo sí cuando realmente necesitabas de mi no te lo di, dime amor, porque no pude darte todo lo k tu te merecías como la princesa k eres y siempre te trate, debí de darme cuenta k no estaba actuando bien, y muchas veces tu trataste de decirme k estábamos fallando, pero yo no quise escucharte y aquí están ahora las consecuencias de mis actos, talvez y solo por un momento quiero imaginar que si hubiera hecho caso de ti en el momento oportuno nada de esto estuviera pasando y ahora seriamos felices.

_Tanto amor, tanto amor  
Me mata y me da vida a las vez  
Tanto amor, tanto amor  
Que ya no se que haceeeeeeeer..._

Se muy bien k fue tu dulce sonrisa la k me conquisto, el día de hoy se k esos gestos y toda esa alegría k desbordas no se debe a mi, antes de k ocurriera todo lo de Galaxia, no imagine la falta k te hacia, se muy bien k no deseabas k me fuera, pero fue algo inevitable, mi sueño era ser un gran doctor, y cuando mi avión iba en el aire no supe lo k ocurrió todo fue tan rápido, k no hubo nada k pudiera hacer para decirte k estaba bien y k un nuevo enemigo nos atacaba, en ese preciso momento en el aeropuerto de Tokio estaba llegando aquel k conquistaría tu corazón, y sin tu proponértelo lo conquistaste a él. Tanto amor fue el k él sintió por ti k estuvo contigo cuando mas lo necesitaste, y mi ausencia combinado con mi desaparición no fueron nada grato para ti, y eso solo logro lastimarte, lloraste, gritaste y él siempre estuvo para ti y muy cerca de ti, sin tu desearlo lo empezaste a amar y cuando sentiste k lo perdías lo descubriste todo, y no supiste como pero él ahora esta junto a ti y dejo todo por ti, se nota cuanto te ama y te da lo mejor de él, se k serás muy feliz a su lado.

_Fueron tus sonrisas  
Como un regalo de dios  
Y tu mundo loco la  
Locura de los dos  
Fueron tus alas  
Las que me hicieron volar  
Sin darme cuenta te  
Fui amando mas, mas  
_

Si todo el amor k siento ahora te lo hubiera dado antes no me sentiría tan culpable, ya k todo esta ha sido y es solo mi culpa, como haré para poder sobrevivir sin ti, pensé k todo esto era seguro y eterno y ahora descubrí k no es así, cuídate mucho y deseo k seas muy feliz, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, tardé en descubrirlo pero eso eres y representas para mi.

_Mia la culpa ha sido mia  
Pensando que algun dia  
Serias tan solo para mi  
Mia la culpa ha sido mia  
Que lenta es mi agonia  
Vacia de esperanzas para mi  
_

Esta es la despedida y no se como voy a sobrevivir sin ti, no se k hacer pero eso tarde lo entendí, y supe k ya no eras para mi, te amo y siempre lo haré. Este amor me mata, siendo k antes me hacia vivir, me voy lejos de ti donde talvez algún día logre encontrar el amor y la felicidad k yo perdí, te amo y deseo k siempre seas feliz como en algún momento yo lo fui estando cerca de ti.

_Tanto amor tanto amor  
Me mata y me da vida a la vez  
Tanto amor tanto amor  
Que ya no se que haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer..._

_**NOTA : **__SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SU CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA CANCION ES __**LA CULPA HA SIDO MÍA, INTERPRETADA POR CAMILO SEXTO. **__LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA ME BASE EN EL MOMENTO QUE APARECEN LOS THREE LIGHTS._

_ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS ESCRITORAS K HE CONOCIDO ATRAVES DE FANFICTION Y K ME HAN HECHO LLORAR, REIR Y SOÑAR, REDESCUBRIR LO K ES EL AMOR Y VER COMO LA AMISTAD ESTA ANTE CUALQUIER SITUACION ADVERSA. ESTA VA CON TU MI CARIÑO PARA USTEDES._


End file.
